Czar Of Awesome?
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Cho has a little fun with the romantic feelings buzzing through the office. Jisbon & VanPelt/Rigsby.


**Title:** Czar Of Awesome?  
**Author: **Dizzy - In - The - Izzy  
**Rating: **T, to be safe.  
**Summary: **Cho's feeling extra confident today, and decides to do some pushing.  
**Spoilers: **Besides the "dying alone line (which was one of my favorite lines ever) there are none.  
**Disclaimer: **I wish dude!

**Dedication: **Penelope Louise. GET BACK TO WRITING HONEY! And I hope you like this. :)

* * *

"Just do it."

"I can't right now, she's talking to someone."

"Man, if you don't do it now, I'll do it myself."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Rigsby glared at Cho, and Cho shrugged. They were standing in the kitchen, getting something to drink. Rigsby was also searching for something to nibble on, as usual. He finally found a candy bar, and turned back to Cho.

"You wouldn't, because you have your own relationship to deal with." Cho shrugged.

"I can always juggle the relationships." He said, causing Rigsby to glare.

"You're bluffing man."

"And you're a coward. Just ask." Cho said, stepping forward and heading back to his desk. Rigsby followed, deep in thought.

"Why would you ask her though? You have no interest, right?" He asked the Asian man in front of him.

"Because then maybe you could stop dancing around the subject, and hopefully you won't die alone. I'd be doing you a favor."

"Taking my shot would be doing me a favor?" Rigsby asked, completely confused.

"She wouldn't say yes." Cho responded as he sat down, noticing how Rigsby looked around for Van Pelt. Cho knew where she was, and that was why he was taking the moment without her to urge Rigsby. It was for his own good. Plus, Cho was about fed up with the dancing. It would be better for the team… and for Cho's patience.

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Rigsby asked as he sat down, trying to keep his voice down as so Jane wouldn't hear.

"Cho here is doing you a favor, and it will also benefit himself. See, if you ask Van Pelt out, he won't have to deal with the awkwardness of you."

Yup, Jane heard.

Rigsby turned to look at the consultant, annoyed.

"What awkwardness?"

"You're awkwardness. This 'high-school-boy-asking-his-crush-to-homecoming' awkwardness." Cho said, not looking up.

"Exactly." Jane backed up, and Rigsby rolled his eyes.

"I'm not awkward." He said, getting up and turning towards his desk. He ran right into Van Pelt, going to her own desk. Her coffee spilled all over her white blouse, and she shrieked as the hot liquid scorched her skin. Jane bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the sight of Rigsby becoming completely awkward. Van Pelt told him she was fine, but he followed her to the kitchen anyway to help clean her up.

"That was awkward." Jane said, looking down at Cho. He nodded, laughing on the inside. He could hear Rigsby stuttering all the way in the kitchen.

"Soon, he needs to ask her out. Soon." Cho said as he looked up at Jane. He followed the consultants gaze, noticing that it was trained on Lisbon.

"And you need to stop undressing Lisbon with your eyes."

Jane's head whipped to look at Cho, a shocked look on his face. He sputtered for a second before relaxing his face and smirking.

"Who said I was undressing her?" He asked, feeling confident.

"You hands. They were twitching. You're not the only observant one." Cho said, loving that he could get Jane's face to falter.

"They did not." Jane tried to defend, and Cho smirked. Suddenly, he was the confident one.

"Well, then you were doing her with your eyes."

"That's barbaric."

"Yes, because you're a perfect gentleman." Cho retorted, and Jane nodded.

"I most certainly am." He said, making a move to walk away. Cho laughed shortly, the sound bubbling from inside his chest. He couldn't help it; this day was just _too_ much fun.

"Fine, but ask her soon. I think that intern over there is making a move." Cho said, and Jane huffed. He sat down on his couch, looking nervously at Lisbon. He saw her smile, and tried to figure if it was force or not.

"We should give you a title Cho." Jane said from his couch, and Cho shrugged.

"I don't need one." He said, and Jane shook his head.

"No, you need one. Czar of Awesome possibly? Office Match Maker? Deadpan Guy?" Cho shook his head at the last one, finding them all ridiculous.

"No, I don't. Go back to undressing Lisbon with your eyes."

"What?!"

Jane and Cho looked up to see Lisbon standing there, a confused look on her face.

"We were just-"

"And why is Van Pelt in the kitchen with coffee on her shirt while Rigsby apologizes awkwardly?" Lisbon went on, not bothering to listen to Jane's excuse. Cho was tempted to laugh, he really was. This was all too great.

"Cho started it." Jane said like a child, and Lisbon shook her head.

"Jane, don't make excuses."

"No, he's right," Cho said. "I did start it. See, I'm trying to get Jane and Rigsby to stop dancing around their feelings. Rigsby just needs to stop being so awkward, and Jane need's to stop undressing or doing you with his eyes. And you walked over here as he was trying to give me a title."

Lisbon gaped at Cho, before glaring angrily at him and Jane. She turned on her heel, head held high, and marched over to her office. When the door slammed, Jane groaned.

"Do I still get a title?" Cho asked, holding back a laugh. Jane shook his head. Nothing prepared Cho for what he said next, and the laugh he was holding back escaped the second the words came out of Jane's mouth.

"How about 'cock blocker'?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Cock Blocker:_ **  
_A person (male or female) who intentionally or unintentionally stops the progress of two others getting their game on. - Urban Dictionary_

**So, that's my little release of silly energy I've been feeling all day. :) If it's OOC, so what. Well, I care, but.. ha.**

**Reviews would be lovely, really. I have to go do History Homework. :/**

**-Thanks. Izzy. :D**


End file.
